1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of repairing vinyl covers on vehicle seats, and more particularly to a method for patching tears, cuts, and abrasions in the outer vinyl cover of vehicle seats including the lower seat portion and the upper back seat portion.
2. Background of the Invention
Heretofore, tears or abrasions on vinyl seat covers have been repaired by using a patch material which is inserted beneath the cut or tear against the lower or inside surface of the vinyl cover. Liquid vinyl has been applied over the patch material and adjacent cover and heated to about 800 F. (800 degrees Fahrenheit) for curing of the liquid vinyl. All temperatures set forth hereinafter including the claims are expressed in numerical value or numbers with the letter F. thereafter to indicate degrees Fahrenheit. A graining pad is then pressed manually against the patch to smooth out the patched area and minimize any high spots or air pockets. Additional layers of liquid vinyl are applied and heated to about 800 F. for curing to provide the desired patch thickness over the cut area. The graining pad is applied after each layer. Then the patched area is spray painted while the patched area is hot with a paint having a color similar to the outer surface of the vinyl cover.
Oftentimes, an inner fabric layer is secured to the inner surface of the vinyl cover and may be of a substantial thickness. As a result, when the patch is inserted within the tear or cut against the backing layer of the vinyl cover, the patch is against the inner surface of the inner fabric layer secured to the outer vinyl cover and a smooth patch is oftentimes not obtained except possible with a large number of layers of liquid vinyl material applied to the patched area. Also, abrasions not involving a cut or tear in the outer vinyl cover have been difficult to repair heretofore.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method for patching a tear or cut in an outer vinyl cover for a seat in which the patch is applied to the outer surface of the vinyl cover over the cut or tear.